Retour a la normale ?
by Alienor01
Summary: Aprés Darva


Ca y est ! C'est enfin finit! La guerre contre Darva est gagnée !

J'ais récupérée ma soeur Mayura ! Malheureusement elle se souvient de tout .

Depuis son retour a la maison elle me considére comme un monstre .

Ca fait mal !

Terriblement mal !

Moi qui ait tout fait pour la sauvé ...

Kyo a rejeté mon amour et a choisit une autre fille de son age...

Il ne me reste que Frey ... malheureusement qui va bientot rentré a son sanctuaire .

Je viens de me réveiller il est 7h00...C'est les vacances d'été .

J'enfile une robe a fine bretelle bleu . Je sais que je ne devrait pas je vais attrapé des coups de soleil mais il fait trop chaud .

Frey m'attend en bas . On sort enssemble depuis que Kyo m'a repoussé... Il est vrais que durant la guerre je l'ai regardé et j'ai apprise a le connaitre. il n'est pas le clown qu'il parait être ... Il est même souvent trés triste mais il ne le montre pas car le simple fait d'être triste peut avoir des répercution sur le maara et le changer maléfiquement . J'essai de l'aider de mon mieu mais puisque je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état j'ais peur que cela ne suffise pas. J'ais décidé ... je pars avec lui dans son sanctuaire de Suéde tandis que Kyo reste avec Mayura et les autres . Ca fait mal de partir mais quand j'y pense une fois las bas je vais enfin recevoir la bénédiction et le plus haut grade ... C'est quelque chose qu'il ont refusé de procuré a tout les autres car ils ont appris que j'était la réincarnation de l'esprit de Lotsan .. Ils vont inséré le pouvoir de leur croyance en moi . Cela me rendra encore plus puissante outre les mots sacré qui résume tous les autres maara . Je suis désorma la plus puissante de tous les sanctuaire . On me demande conseil pour tout mais je suis fatigué de jouer ce jeu ! Je souhaiterais juste me reposé dans la paix ! Malgrés tout cela je me sent attiré comme une mouche par du sucre en direction du pouvoir ... C'est vrais c'est mal pour un master mais je ne cherche pas ! Je me laisse conduire je n'ais plus aucune volonté depuis que kyo m'a abandonnée. Maintenant je comprend ce que Mayura a dut ressentir ! Et je comprend également pourquoi elle s'est laissé envahir par darva...Mais passons! Je sort de la piéce qui porte le nom de chambre et le pronom possesif de ma et descend les escaliers en direction de la cuisine . Mes parents et ma soeur me trouve encore plus déprimer que la veille je ne mange pratiquement plus rien .

Mayura me lance un regard dégoutée...

Je n'en peut plus je veut en finir avec la vie !

Brusquement j'attrape un simple biscuit et attrape mon vélo pour allez en ville mais je ne vais pas bien loin . Je m'arréte devant chez Chris... Lui qui était si impassible pendant la guerre sait réelement écouté ! J'ais apprise cela juste aprés . Je sonne .

On me laisse entrée facilement .

Je me jette dans ses bras alors qu'il me demande ce qu'il se passe .

Il m'anonce qu'il viendra avec moi au santuaire de Lotsan pour que je recoive ma récompense . Je souris a travers mes larmes . Tiens? Je pleure? Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant ? En ais-je prise l'habitude ?

Peut être bien aprés tout ... Quest ce que cela change ?

L'avion décolle dans une demi-heure . Frey est déjà au temple . Je file dans ma chambre chez Chris enfilé la nouvelle tenue qu'il ma préparée et achetée pour cette occasion unique . Lui seul sait ce qui me plait et ce qui me va du point de vu vestimentaire . Il est l'un de plus chers amis de Frey et je comprend pourquoi car il est pour moi le plus précieux des amis que je pourais avoir !

Je me regarde dans une glace . Il s'agit d'une robe blanche ... j'aurais préféré noire ... pleine de dentelle trés élégante et trés jolie je doit l'admettre . Une couturiére entre pour l'ajusté a la perfection . Il y a un petit corset qu'elle s'empresse de serré me coupant légérement le souffle . Bien ! C'est partis . Nous prenons la limousine noir de Chris et direction l'aéroport . Je monte dans l'avion privé de mon dernier ami .

1h plus tard je me retrouve en Suéde . Brrrr je frissonne . Fais pas chaud ! Chris me pose une étole de fourure sur les épaules . C'est son cadeaux personnel. Je lui fait un pauvre sourir mais un sourir tout de même...

J'entend un cris puis je vois Frey qui coure vers moi mais qui pile brusquement devant ma tenue . Je fait cette fois un vrais sourir car il est trop drole avec ses yeux exhorbité et ...oh mon dieu ... il bave ! Berk ! Bien ! Je m'avance mes talonts font un claquement sec . Mes cheveux sont lissé 2 nattes parte de mes tempes vers l'arriére de ma tête et s'attache derriére . Mes cheveux sont gauffreys a l'arriérre . Je tend une main pour q'on m'aide a descendre et 5 garçons habillé en tenue sacré viennent m'acceuillir avec des on peut vous aidez mademoiselle? o! vous êtes une splendeur ! je souris et descend lentement les marche de l'avion escorté en galante compagnie et m'avance vers Frey qui regarde les autre d'un air jaloux et méfiant .

-Hé bien ? on y va ? dis je pour le réveiller .

Et cela marche car il m'attrape par la taille et tourne la tête pour tiré la langue a toute la joyeuse bande . Nous montons dans une voiture et celle ci démarre en trombe nous ammenant devant un chateau . Je suis la premiére a descendre gracieusement la cheville en avant le chauffeur m'ayant ouvert la porte . Je retiens ma robe a 2 mains ne voulant pas m'empétrer dedans . Mes gants blancs sont d'ailleurs trés utile pour évité de crocheter la dentelles tout autour de ma robe . Tous me regarde avec de grands yeux . Je m'avance doucement sur le chemn de pierre . Au beaux milieu de lance un mot .

_ESU !_

Soudain tout le monde se réveille en secouant la tête alors que j'éclate de rire et continu d'avancer plus tranquillement . Enfin je me sens revivre ! On m'escorte jusqua une église . Je m'assois sur une chaise au milieu alors que quelq'un passe un collier autour de mon cou . Un joyeaux rouge absolument magnifique et je sent une force nouvelle m'envahir . Mes yeux prennent une teinte vermeille . Je met les mains en coupe sous le bijoux qui flotte doucement en brillant d'une lumiére intense . J'ais un sentiment a cet instant de pureté absolue .

-----------------------FREY------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cet instant Alice est pour moi la plus belle des femme . Elle a un sourir qui refléte toute la bonté du monde . Soudain je regarde ses yeux.

OH! mon dieu! Ou sont passé les yeux noisettes que j'aimais tant !

Cela doit être un effet du bijoux...

peut être reprendra t-elle ses yeux normal plus tard .

Bon sang que je peut l'aimé !

Je vais la ramené chez elle il ne faut pas qu'elle soit absente trop longtemps ou ses parents vont se posé des questions . Je me léve et m'incline devant elle .

Elle est maintenant la maitresse incontesté de tout les masters ! du monde entier ! Elle a aqcuit le pouvoir absolut.

-----------------------------ALICE------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ca yest il est temps . Je vais rentré chez moi et retrouvé ma petite vie tranquille avec mon pére ma mére et mayura ... Je vais retrouvé toute la mélancolie ...

Soudain tout les master se réunisse autour de moi l'air malheureux . Ils ont senti la presence de tristesse dans mon coeur . Dorénavent si j'ais besoin d'aide je peut envoyé un message d'aide et le master le plus proche de l'endroit ou je suis accourera pour m'aidé . Et psychologiquement et mentalement . Je suis préte pour rentré a la maison . Je sais que je serais soutenue en cas de peine .

Je remonte dans l'avion et change d'habis en vol . Je récupére ma robe bleu et mes mocassin avec un pull col roulée en dessous . On attérit peu de temps aprés sur la piste privé de Chris . Je garde le collier sous mon pull. Mahleureusement J'ais gardé mes yeux rouge je suis en train de réfléchir a une excuse valable pour l'expliqué a ma famille .

Je rentre dans la maison en prenant mon temps . Je ressort finalement le collier de mon pull résigné a dire la vérité .

Mayura débarque en premier me jéte comme a son habitude son regard dégouté mais cette fois ci je ne baisse pas la tête ! J'ais aquit une force intérieur immense . Je reléve la tête et lui fait un grand sourir . Elle reste bloqué sur le sourir et brusquement tente de me regardé dans les yeux. C'est a ce moment qu'elle a un mouvement de panique . Elle essaie de m'arraché mon collier mais je la repousse facilement avec le même petit sourire tranquille.

-Bonsoir Mayura comment vas tu ?

-...spé...sp

-oui ? pardon j'entend pas !

-Espéce de monstre me hurle t-elle.

C'est a cet instant que maman et papa pénétre dans la piéce et voient mayura tenté de me prendre mon collier. Papa l'aggripe soudain par le col et maman me regarde dans les yeux une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

Je ris légérement ce même rire que j'avais avant quand j'étais heureuse et cela rassure papa et maman qui se tranquilise .

Kyo ressent la puissance qui est monté en moi et débarque bientot dans la maison a la recherche de la puissance qui se trouve dans la maison craignant peut être un retour de Darva . Mais manque de chance pour lui cette puissance est bien bénéfique et m'appartient.

Lui qui s'était venté d'être plus puissant que moi avant... je crois même que c'était pour ca qu'il m'avait quitté ! il ne désirait pas d'une petite amie qui n'était pas a sa hauteur. Et soudain monte en moi la rage et la déception .

La couleur de mes yeux se fait rouge sang en l'apercevant .

Je marche tranquillement vers la porte le saisit par le col et l'entraine dehors avant moi avant de prononcé clairement : DANNA et faire ainsi tombé une pluie d'eau glacée sur lui .

-Ca c'était pour la rupture !

Puis je lance : ERA et un vent chaud et sec souffle sur lui pour le sécher mais c'est sur ses vêtements que cela a le plus d'effet . En fait son uniforme réagit tellement bien qu'il rétrécit de 3 tailles sur lui .

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh je pousse un soupir de soulagement . Je suis enfin moi cela fait du bien !


End file.
